<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaufres by Dragoniwier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019947">Gaufres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier'>Dragoniwier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, déso j'ai besoin de fluff, pas de beta parce que j'ai pas d'ami-e-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophélie est réveillée par une douce odeur de gaufres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaufres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ophélie marchait dans une ruelle étroite, de part et d’autre de la rue, il y avait de hautes maisons colorées aux fenêtres étroites. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette rue, mais elle savait qu’elle était sur Anima. Au-delà de l’architecture caractéristique de son arche natale, l’odeur qui flottait dans l’air ne laissait pas de doute : c’était la douce odeur des gaufres. Ophélie continuait à avancer vers cette odeur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle n'avait pas mangé de gaufres ! Alors qu’elle continuait à avancer, les maisons autour d’elle se faisaient de plus en plus floues, et l’odeur de plus en plus forte. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que ceci n’était qu’un rêve, et qu’elle était bien dans sa maison du Pôle. Elle s'assit dans le lit, s’étira, et inspira à nouveau une odeur de gaufres. Anima n’était peut être qu’un rêve, mais l’odeur elle était bien réelle. Intriguée, Ophélie mit ses lunettes et sortit de la chambre, suivant l’odeur. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, où elle vit Thorn, un tablier attaché autour du torse, en train de déposer une gaufre sur un plat qui en débordait déjà.</p><p>- Euuuh, bonjour ? dit Ophélie, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.</p><p>Thorn s’approcha d’elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.</p><p>- Bonjour toi, bien dormis ?</p><p>- Mmh, pas trop mal. As-tu décidé de quitter ton poste d’Intendant pour devenir vendeur de gaufres ? Je ne me plaindrais pas si c’est le cas.</p><p>Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thorn</p><p>- Si cela veut dire que je n’ai plus jamais besoin de parler à un baron, je me reconvertis immédiatement. La vérité, c’est que je suis rentré du travail tellement tard qu’il me semblait inutile d’aller me coucher, puis je me suis rappelé qu’aujourd’hui est le 5ème anniversaire de mon arrivée sur Anima et notre rencontre, donc j’ai décidé que des gaufres seraient une bonne manière de fêter ça. Mais évidemment, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de manger des gaufres animistes, et encore moins d’en cuisiner, donc j’ai essayé huit recettes différentes. Tu vas devoir toutes les goûter et me dire laquelle est la meilleure.</p><p>Ophélie sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de Thorn</p><p>- Il y a des moments où j’aime vraiment ton perfectionnisme.” Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son mari, puis continua “Mais je suis désolée, je ne m’étais pas rendue compte pour l’anniversaire. J’ai bien peur que je n’ai pas ta mémoire.</p><p>- Nous n’avons pas à fêter chaque anniversaire, tu sais bien que c’est grâce à ma mémoire de Chroniqueur je me souviens parfaitement de chacune de nos interactions. Mais je trouverais toujours une raison pour te couvrir d’amour et d’attention.</p><p>Ophélie attrapa Thorn par son tablier afin de l’attirer pour un vrai baiser. Après un instant, elle le relâcha pour dire</p><p>- Je t’aime vraiment très fort, mais j’aime aussi les gaufres, et elles sont souvent meilleures lorsqu’elles sont encore chaudes.</p><p>Thorn eu un petit rire, s’assit sur un tabouret face au plat de gaufres et attira Ophélie sur ses genoux “Alors je te laisse à ta dégustation”. Thorn ne put s’empecher de passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme, et de jouer avec ses boucles. Puis son regard fut attiré par les larges cuillerées de miel que sa femme étalait sur les gaufres.</p><p>- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis clairement pas un expert en gaufres, mais est ce que tu es vraiment sensée les noyer dans du miel ?</p><p>Ophélie se tourna lentement vers lui et demanda</p><p>- Est-ce que je suis l’experte en gaufres, oui ou non ?</p><p>Thorn leva les mains en signe de défaite, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>- Pardon, continue et dis moi quelle recette et la meilleure.</p><p>Après avoir goûté une bouchée de chaque gaufre, puis une seconde pour s’assurer de son jugement, et enfin une troisième car elles étaient vraiment bonnes, Ophélie donna son jugement :</p><p>- Celle-ci est vraiment bonne et moelleuse, et celle-là est l’équilibre parfait entre un centre moelleux et un bord croustillant. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les départager.</p><p>- Alors je devrais mélanger ces deux recettes jusqu’à atteindre la perfection</p><p>- Je ne vais vraiment pas me plaindre si tu cuisines régulièrement des gaufres, mais je connais ton dévouement et je préférerai que tu utilises ton temps libre pour dormir un peu.</p><p>- J’ai dit à mon assistant que je ne travaillerais pas aujourd’hui. Alors que dis tu d’une sieste ensemble, puis des gaufres pour le goûter ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après une période stressante, j'avais besoin d'évacuer l'angoisse. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de fluff pour ça ?<br/>Comme à mon habitude, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j’espère que vous aimerez !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>